Kalia Vaylen
Kalia Vaylen who is an alternate of Aela Vaylen but portrays herself as the woman's twin. Little is known about her position and is going to be further developed. Kalia is a very calm and well spoken Cardassian. She's a very smooth talker and very brilliant. It is impossible to tell if she is lying from the years and years of practice she has had on top of all of her training. She presents herself as very kind and polite but in times of need she can become very serious and very frightening. Basic Information Kalia was the youngest child of Lera Vaylen (2322-2365) and Makar Vaylen (2318-2367). She has several older brothers named Dekan Vaylen (2340-2357), Vedrin Vaylen (2342-2368), Zethrin Vaylen (2344-2373) and Orin Vaylen (2346-2368). When she came over from another universe, she took on her counterpart, Aela Vaylen as her twin sister. Kalia, born Aela, came from a dimension in which the federation lost in the first encounter with the Borg and, as a result, the Borg have grown incredibly fast, taking over the galaxy at an alarming rate. She was very close with her four older brothers. She and her parents and two of her brothers survived the attack on Cardassia and they went to live on Bajor. She showed a great talent for music at a young age, which her mother hoped she would pursue. But her father noticed her eye for detail, her stealth and ruthlessness in playing war games with her brothers. Children Kalia has one child with an alternate universe Elim Garak. Her son was born May 13, 2375 and named Enabran Vaylen, after Elim's father. Previous Spouse(s) Elim Garak Married to an alternate version of Elim Garak, the exact date is unknown, however they have a son together. Circumstances of their relationship are not known and to be developed. In the current universe, Garak is a friend. Career and Military Life Her brother suggested to the Obsidian Order that she may be a suitable candidate, but they were several steps ahead of him and had her under close surveillance. Because of the war, they began recruiting much earlier.When she was fourteen she was approached by a member of the order and asked to join. She said yes without even a hint of hesitation and was transferred to a completely unknown secret base. Even the remaining Cardassian's didn't know of this base, only the Obsidian order members. She spent years in the training facility before being released to make use of herself against the Borg. When the Borg were finally defeated, the Obsidian Order base got a subspace message asking all survivors to go to Bajor to convene. The ship she was on was very beat up and began to break up in the worm hole every one was required to go to the escape pods. Aela's was the only one that made it through. She has made a place for herself on the Cardassia of this new dimension and given birth to her son Enabran, the father of whom was an alternate Garak. She assisted in the Cardassian underground during the Dominion war and has since then joined the Cardassian Intelligence and seems contented to be an active member of Cardassian society. Due to the fact hat she has a double in this universe, to avoid confusion she changed her name to Kalia and with Aela to back her up, claims herself as a twin. Garak, a friend of her's in this dimension helped to change records to match thier claim. 7 Kalia Vaylen Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Security/Law Category:First Generation Category:July Category:2348 Category:All Characters